Club SOS
by MirokusGirl21
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy see each other after a bad break-up, will it rekindle their love or will Lucy run away? Based off the song "S.O.S." by ABBA. This is a NaLu story with mentioning GaLe, GrUvia, and JerZa. (I kind of guessed on the rating...)
1. Chapter 1- Club Fairy Tail

This is an alternate universe based off of _Fairy Tail_ by Hiro Mashima. I do not own any of the characters below.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

In the city of Magnolia, there is a club. Not just any club but the hottest club in Town; its name is Fairy Tail. And for one night only the entire was shut down for members only. Those who can get in on that night were lucky enough to receive an invitation. It's called S-Class night.

Outside of the club, a long line of people stood grumbling and whining about waiting for the club to open. As the metal door opened, a tall man, made entirely out of muscle, walked to the front of the line. The tan man with a buzz cut stood with his arms crossed in front of the now silent people. His eyes hidden by sunglasses but his black shirt and taunt jeans could not hide his muscles from the mesmerized people.

"It's S-Class night. Anyone without an invite has to leave." The man spoke in a deep tone that begged people to argue with him. When the people did not move from where they stood, he lowered his sunglasses and glared at them with his green eyes. After the dust settled, only the guard was left standing at the door.

Not long after the stampede of scared patrons left, a group of people started to walk towards him. The man stood there as they stopped not far from him. He opened the door as they showed him the same tattoo, in various colors and positions on their bodies, to get in. After the last person was in the building, the door was shut.

When the door shut, a smile appeared on the face of the group's leader.

"We have arrived. Let's have some fun." The red head said as she looked back at her companions. Her companions smiled as several girl voices rang out in the empty club.

"Yeah" replied the girls as they walked over to their normal table and sat down. A white haired woman walked over to their table and smiled at them.

"Welcome back, girls. Would you like your usual drinks tonight?" She asked in a genuine sweet voice to her friends.

"Yes. Thank you, Mira" answered the red head as she removed her jacket.

"Your welcome, Erza" said Mirajane before walking back to the bar, where a purple haired woman started to mix the drinks.

Turning her attention to the empty club, Erza wondered where the rest of her friends could be.

"It seems the others are running late tonight." Erza stated as she looked at her friends and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"I'm sure they will be here. Nobody would miss the night we all get to hang out together. "A blue haired, spunky bookworm said to Erza as she looked at the door. "At least if they know what is good for them."

Erza nodded her head and smiled at the bluenette. "You're right, Levy. It would be hard for you to hurt Gajeel." She said poking fun at her a little bit.

The bluenette cheeks turned red before looking over at her blonde friend. She sat next to Levy looking lost in her own thoughts but looked at the door with a scared expression. Her brown eyes were full of worry as she sat there ignoring her friends. Lucy wrung her hands ignoring the magenta nail polish to match her tube top mini dress that showed off her curvy figure. But kept it covered her shoulders with a light denim jacket.

"Lucy?" Levy whispered to her friend as she touched the blonde's hand. Lucy jumped from the touch of a cold hand on hers and looked into the bluenette's worried eyes.

"You okay?" She said, placing a hand on the blonde's back.

Lucy nodded but froze as the door to the club opened. Her brown eyes grew wide with fear as she heard his voice fill the club.

"Oy, we're here!" A pink haired man said as he waltzed into the club. He nearly ran to the table as he saw the blonde sitting there at the table.

* * *

This is my first story so please be gentle with me.

Thank you for any reviews I receive.


	2. Chapter 2- Natsu's SOS

This is an alternate universe based off of _Fairy Tail_ by Hiro Mashima. I do not own any of the characters below.

I also do not own the song "S.O.S" by ABBA.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The pink-haired man dashed towards the blonde as she sat there in fear. A hand reached out and grabbed the collar of Natsu's shirt as Lucy stood up to walk to the bathroom. Levy quickly followed her, not even getting to say hi to her boyfriend, Gajeel.

Natsu looked back at his best friend who had grabbed his shirt and scowled.

"Let go of me, Gray. You let her get away." He said angrily with the scowl still on his face.

His attention on Gray prevented him from noticing a more menacing silhouette behind him. Erza glared at Natsu with red eyes before sending him flying towards an empty table. The pink-haired man sat up and growled at the red-headed woman.

"What was that for?" His eyes on Erza showing her how ticked off he was at her.

"For scaring Lucy. And letting our hard work be wasted. Do you know how long it took us to convince her to come out tonight? She sat holed up in her apartment writing depressing poetry for the past month." The woman said as she scowled back at him and let her red eyes show her fury.

He watched Erza as she lectured him and lowered his head as he started to feel guilty. Natsu just wanted things to go back the way they used to be before he screwed up. His hand clenched as he stood up and walked over to the bar to get away from the red-head.

* * *

Levy walked into the bathroom and listened to the sound of the blonde sobbing. "Lucy?" She asked softly as she walked over to the only closed stall in the bathroom. The sobbing continued for a few minutes before the stall door opened.

"I don't think I can do this Levy. Not for a whole hour. I'm so sorry." Lucy sniffled as she wiped her nose with the toilet paper wad she had in her hand. "It's too painful."

The bluenette nodded as she stood in front of her. "I understand, Lucy…but you know we're all really worried about you. Even Gajeel is starting to worry." She heard the blonde laugh a bit.

"I know. But it has only been a month since Natsu cheated on me and I broke up with him." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and grimaced at the memory of watching him kiss Lisanna so passionately.

She stood up and walked over to the large vanity sink before washing her face. The blonde knew that he was still in her heart but was she ready to forgive him? Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _'What should I do Mom?' _ Her eyes closed as she half expected an answer from her deceased mother.

* * *

Levy watched her Lu-chan before walking out the door to go rejoin her friends. She walked over and sat down next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest. The black-haired man looked down at her and rested his hand on her head.

"She okay?" He asked softly as he let her lean against him. His pierced face not showing any emotion but his voice was laced with worry for her friend.

She nodded and smiled up at her rough-but-gentle boyfriend. "She just needs a minute before coming out." Her gentle hand went to rest on his muscular chest as she noticed Lucy come out.

The blonde walked over to the table after noticing Natsu was not sitting over there with the rest of the gang. She smiled at her friends that came in and waved shyly.

"Hi, Juvia. Hi, Gray. How are you guys?" Lucy asked with a smile as they turned their heads to look at her.

A woman with blue hair jumped up and hugged Lucy tightly before standing back. "Juvia is very happy to see Lucy." She said to the blond as her boyfriend came over to give a hug to Lucy.

The dark-haired man smiled softly at Lucy before giving her a hug and letting her go. "It's good to see you. I thought we would have to drag you out of your apartment." Gray said with a laugh.

"Well, Erza wanted to but Levy persuaded me to come. I just didn't prepare myself enough." Lucy said softly as she felt a familiar gaze. Her brown eyes met those onyx eyes that still stared at her with passion. The blonde looked away quickly as she moved to sit next to Erza.

Lucy plopped down next to Erza and hoped that Natsu would not stare at her all night.

The club was soon filled with music as the DJ started to spin his records. His bright blue hair did not cover the tattoo surrounding his right eye. Erza looked at the DJ and smiled as she took Lucy's hand.

"Time to dance." She declared to her friends. Lucy nodded and walked to the dance floor with the others. Her brown eyes closed as she hit the dance floor and let the music take control of her.

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy dance and smiled as the memories of them dancing together filled his mind. He could still feel her curvy pressed against his as the music made them move against each other. They were always laughing and having fun. Even if it was just hanging out in Lucy's apartment.

His eyes closed as he turned to look back at his drink. It was hard to remind himself that she was not his anymore.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?


	3. Chapter 3- Lucy's SOS

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or the song "S.O.S" by ABBA.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Lucy's SOS

Lucy danced with Erza and the others for a few more songs. Her brown eyes closed as she got lost in the music before realizing she was sweating a bit. She excused herself to get a drink.

Her eyes went to the bar as she left the dance floor and noticed Natsu was still sitting there. Lucy walked over to the opposite end of the bar and ordered water from Mira. She looked down at the other end of the bar and saw her ex staring into his glass.

The blonde looked at Mira as a glass of water was placed before her. "Thanks, Mira." Lucy said softly to the white-haired woman before walking towards the booth her friends sat taking a breather.

She would have to thank Erza and Levy for inviting her out later. Lucy felt like she had left her sadness on the dance floor. The blonde still felt a heavy emotion on her heart but it was something other than sadness. Was it regret? Looking back at Natsu, the blonde wondered.

Lucy blushed as she noticed Natsu look up at her. Her brown eyes closed as she turned her head away from him. She had sad awful things to him when she saw him with Lisanna in his arms and avoided him ever since that day. Even if she did still love him…why try to change things now?

Just then a good-looking, blonde-haired man approached Lucy and smiled at her. His blonde hair spiked showing off his scar over his right eye. The dark clothes he wore stood out against his pale skin.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said in a seductive tone as he looked at her with his darkish blue eyes. Lucy looked at the blonde man with surprise as she blushed.

"Um…hi." She said as her eyes stayed on the man in front of her. "Can I help you?" Lucy asked shyly as he got closer to her.

"Yeah. My name is Sting and I'd like you to dance with me." Sting said as he held his hand out to her and smiled.

Lucy looked down at his hand as she thought for a moment before placing her hand in his. She thought one dance couldn't hurt her. The blonde man led her onto the dance floor and started to dance with her.

After relaxing a little, she started to get lost in the music. Sting moved closer to Lucy and found his rhythm was not the same as hers. When he got even closer to her, Lucy moved away from him a little. The blonde thought it wasn't the same as when she danced with Natsu. The sudden thought of Natsu surprised her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as she stopped dancing. Lucy left the dance floor and towards the exit to the patio space for smokers.

Natsu stood on the patio in the night air with a cigarette between his lips. Her brown eyes stayed on him as they stood there and stared at each other with similar expressions of shock on their faces.

_You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

"Hey." Natsu said softly as he broke the silence between them.

"Hey." Lucy said back as she blushed a little and moved toward the railing were Natsu stood, although there was a significant distance between the two of them. She noticed him follow her with his eyes before looking out at the night sky.

He just watched her as the cigarette in his mouth grew shorter and the ashes blew away in the wind. Natsu wanted to talk to her but he was worried that she would run from him again.

She avoided eye contact with Natsu as she stood there. Her mind elsewhere but as she relaxed, memories of their time together came to her. Lucy looked at the ground as she smiled slightly before shaking her head.

The blonde started to walk back towards the door when she heard her name get called.

"Luce…" He said walking towards her and almost grabbing her hand. "Um…I am really sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you." Natsu told her before she went through the door and grabbed her purse from the booth.

Erza watched her run out of the club and scowled as she looked towards the direction of the smoking patio. Her eyes met Natsu's as he entered the club, looking around the club for someone.

She walked over to him and pulled him back outside. Her eyes glowing red as she pressed him against the exterior of the building.

"What did you say to Lucy?" Her tone alone could make him pee his pants but the look she gave him was worse.

"Nothing….I just apologized again for what I did…" Erza released him and then sighed as she clenched her hands to keep from hitting him.

"Idiot" was the only thing Erza said before going back inside the club. Natsu looked off in the direction of Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Lucy was walking back to her apartment as she hugged herself. Her brown eyes on the sidewalk as she walked passed a few people. She was lost in her own thoughts and did not notice that someone was following her. The blonde walked closer to her apartment building as she dug for her key.

A hand touched her shoulder as she reached the door of her apartment. The blonde grew stiff as she placed her key between her fingers to defend herself. She quickly spun around, wielding her key between her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4- Final SOS

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work. I also do not own the song "S.O.S" by ABBA.

* * *

Chapter 4- Safe

A hand touched her shoulder as she reached the door of her apartment. The blonde grew stiff as she placed her key between her fingers to defend herself. She quickly spun around, wielding her key between her fingers.

The pink haired man put up his hands up as he let go of her shoulder. Natsu noticed the scared look on her face and quickly regretted not calling out to her. But he was afraid that she would run from him.

"Hang on, Luce." He said quickly as he backed up from her.

"Natsu? What are you doing? You scared me to death." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest.

"I…I wanted to talk to you…if you want to." His onyx eyes went to her face as he ruffled his hair.

The blonde looked at him before turning to the door behind her. She thought for a moment before sighing and opening the door for him.

"Come in. This might take a while." Lucy said before walking into her apartment building. Her eyes went to Natsu as she waited for him to follow her.

Natsu walked in before closing the door behind him and followed her up the stairs to her apartment. He walked behind her without saying a word until they stopped at a door on the third floor. His eyes went to closed door in front of them as she put the key in the door.

"Want some tea?" Lucy asked as she opened the door to her neat and tidy apartment. Natsu followed her in and shut the door behind him. He glanced around looking for anything new.

"Huh? Uh…sure." He turned his head sharply to look over at Lucy. Natsu noticed her desk and walked over to it as Lucy disappeared into her kitchen to make the tea. His eyes went to the black box with metal trim that contained the letters to her mother. The pink-haired man smiled at the memory and noticed how much her apartment had not changed.

The blonde took her time in the kitchen as she made their tea. Her brown eyes went to the coffee cups above the stove. Lucy's vision focused in on a red ceramic coffee cup that she made Natsu for Christmas one year. She smiled at the memory before hearing the tea kettle screaming that the water was ready for tea.

Lucy walked out of the kitchen with a full tray. She strolled towards the coffee table in the middle of the room and set the tray down showing the tea pot, his red and her pink coffee mug as well as the milk and honey for their tea. Natsu smiled at the coffee mugs before sitting down on the couch across from her.

"I thought you would have thrown that cup out." He said softly before adding some honey and milk to his cup.

"I couldn't bring myself to it. I would have regretted it." The blonde said as she poured some tea into their cups and smiled to herself.

"I'm glad you didn't." The pink-haired man said as he sipped his tea.

They sat there in silence with their drinks. Time seemed to crawl by them before they looked at each other. Natsu gave her his signature grin and she smiled back at him before their combined laughter filled the room.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?_


	5. Attention, Readers!

**A brief note from the author:**

**Hello Readers and loyal Followers,**

**Due to the overwhelming amount of people who expressed dislike for my ending of this story, I will edit Chapter 4: "The Final SOS."  
**

**I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**MirokusGirl21**


	6. Chapter 4- Final SOS: Revised

This is an alternate universe based off of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. I do not own any of the characters below.

I also do not own the song "S.O.S" by ABBA.

* * *

A hand touched her shoulder as she reached the door of her apartment. The blonde grew stiff as she placed her key between her fingers to defend herself. She quickly spun around, wielding her key between her fingers.

The pink haired man put up his hands up as he let go of her shoulder. Natsu noticed the scared look on her face and quickly regretted not calling out to her. But he was afraid that she would run from him.

"Hang on, Luce." He said quickly as he backed up from her.

"Natsu? What are you doing? You scared me to death." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest.

"I…I wanted to talk to you…if you want to." His onyx eyes went to her face as he ruffled his hair.

The blonde looked at him before turning to the door behind her. She thought for a moment before sighing and opening the door for him.

"Come in. This might take a while." Lucy said before walking into her apartment building. Her eyes went to Natsu as she waited for him to follow her.

Natsu walked in before closing the door behind him and followed her up the stairs to her apartment. He walked behind her without saying a word until they stopped at a door on the third floor. His eyes went to closed door in front of them as she put the key in the door.

"Want some tea?" Lucy asked as she opened the door to her neat and tidy apartment. Natsu followed her in and shut the door behind him. He glanced around looking for anything new.

"Huh? Uh…sure." He turned his head sharply to look over at Lucy. Natsu noticed her desk and walked over to it as Lucy disappeared into her kitchen to make the tea. His eyes went to the black box with metal trim that contained the letters to her mother. The pink-haired man smiled at the memory and noticed how much her apartment had not changed.

* * *

The blonde took her time in the kitchen as she made their tea. Her brown eyes went to the coffee cups above the stove. Lucy's vision focused in on a red ceramic coffee cup that she made Natsu for Christmas one year. She smiled at the memory before hearing the tea kettle screaming that the water was ready for tea.

Lucy walked out of the kitchen with a full tray. She strolled towards the coffee table in the middle of the room and set the tray down showing the tea pot, his red and her pink coffee mug as well as the milk and honey for their tea. Natsu smiled at the coffee mugs before sitting down on the couch across from her.

"I thought you would have thrown that cup out." He said softly before adding some honey and milk to his cup.

"I couldn't bring myself to it. I would have regretted it." The blonde said as she poured some tea into their cups and smiled to herself.

"I'm glad you didn't." The pink-haired man said as he sipped his tea.

They sat there in silence with their drinks. Time seemed to crawl by them before they looked at each other. Natsu watched Lucy as she stared into her cup like she did when something bothered her. He looked down at his hot tea and drank it, quickly before setting down his mug.

"I better get going. I don't want to make you uncomfortable anymore." His eyes closed as he stood up from his seat. "Thanks for the tea, Luce."

Natsu started to walk by her when her hand shot up and clasped onto his arm. His onyx eyes went to the blonde a bit surprised and waited for her to either let go or speak.

"It hurts to be around you. But when you're not around…my heart aches like it's breaking. I hate that feeling worse." Lucy looked up at Natsu with her brown eyes tearing up as she spoke. Her hand held onto his arm as she continued. "I didn't like seeing you with Lisanna because I thought you were just friends. I was scared you would find out you loved her more than me." She gave into her tears at that point.

Natsu sat down beside her and hugged her as he stroked her back. He shook his head as he kissed her hair and rocked her a little.

"No, Luce. Lisanna has never been more than a friend to me. She was like a sister to me. Nothing more. But you…you have been so much more than a sister or a friend. You are my soul and no one would ever take your place." His eyes burned with passion as he spoke to her in his strong voice.

Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled at him. His finger brushing the tears away as she looked at him with her brown eyes.

"I believe you." The blonde said before they hugged each other.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?_

* * *

I hope you like the revised ending better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
